Five times Blaine lost his temper
by Teagirl-be-Klainer
Summary: Five times Blaine lost his temper...and one where it wasn't him. Klaine. Kind of Blangst-y in some bits. Contains one or two homophobic words. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Woah. OK. This is kinda of a long one-shot.  
5 times Blaine lost his temper  
...and one where it wasn't him.  
**

**Some homophobic language in here, Just as a warning. Umm...**

**ONWARDS!  
**

* * *

**Five times Blaine lost his temper**

The first time Kurt ever really saw Blaine lose his temper was supposedly his fault. But it wasn't. Not really.

"Blaine! No phones during Warbler practice!" Wes reprimanded him, banging his gavel on his desk. Beside him, David rolled his eyes and took the gavel out of Wes' grasp. "Hey!" Wes exclaimed, attempting to grab it back. Blaine chuckled at his friend's antics and started to walk towards the practice room doors. "I just need to take this. I'll be back in a minute." Blaine opened the doors and gently closed them behind him, now in a silent hallway.

"Hello?"

"Err, Blaine?"

"Yeah that's me. May I ask who's speaking?"

"It's Finn."

Blaine froze immediately. Kurt told him about Finn, his stepbrother. Why would Finn be calling him? What happened to Kurt? Is he OK? Did Karofsky get him? Did-

"Hello? Blaine?

"Sorry. Hello, Finn. Is everything alright?"

All Blaine could hear was a sigh on the other end of the line and what seemed like a low conversation between Finn and whoever he was with. He waited politely albeit slightly impatiently for an answer. Another sigh was heard before he heard Finn speak. "Listen, I don't know how to tell you this…uh…I'll start from the beginning. Me and Rachel went out at night to see if Quinn was cheating on me with some guy called Sam. He's in our Glee club." He stated, unnecessarily. Blaine rolled his eyes at this. "Anyway…When we got there, we…It was Kurt. Kurt was there. Kurt's cheating on you, dude."

Blaine's heart dropped. He gripped the phone tightly, unable to move, frozen in shock. Thousands of emotions ran through his head. He felt dizzy, like his heart was ripped out of his chest and trampled on by…by Kurt. His body was aching but he couldn't even cry. The tears wouldn't come even though he was wiling them to. He felt so numb. So empty. Coherent speech was foreign to him at that moment. Nothing he could say would make this better. "That…can't…you're wrong." Blaine's voice broke and he chocked down the sobs threatening to arise for him mouth. "It's already all around the school. Kurt's denying it. I have pictures Blaine. I've been cheated on before, dude. No-one should go through that. I'm sorry." Finn apologized. To Blaine's ears, his words were a blur. Distorted. No apologies could make his heart feel better. "I'm sorry, Blaine. Do you want me to come over there? I know it's hard for you." That was Rachel. She knew too. They all knew. No-body could make anything better. Hanging up the phone, he fled to his dorm room, tears finally making their way down his face. He ran past teachers and students, both trying to stop him. They had to have made a mistake. They can't be right…But they said they had pictures. Shoving past them all, he finally got to his dorm room and the door was open before he touched the handle. His roommate, Thad, was always late for Warblers practice so he was on his way there. He was now staring at Blaine in concern.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Thad asked, sincerely. Blaine just closed his eyes tightly and breathed out a shuddering, long breath. "Get out, Thad." He gritted through his teeth angrily. "But-" Thad started before Blaine cut him off. "Get out!" Blaine shouted, hitting his fist against the wall adjacent to the door. Thad's eyes widened and he ran off down the hallway, towards the practice room, most likely to tell the other warblers of what had just happened. However, Blaine couldn't really think about anything other than the pain he felt in his heart, never mind worry about the Warblers. He locked the door with a quick _click_and turned towards his room in distaste. He spotted the picture of him and Kurt at Kurt's house cuddling on the couch watching a movie after working on the t-shirts for their Lady Gaga number. Mercedes and Rachel were there and they thought that the boys were too cute not to be photographed. Blaine all but ran towards the photo, picked it up and threw it across the room. The glass shattered into pieces on the carpet. Really, he should clean it up before Thad comes back and steps on it, cutting his foot. Really, Blaine couldn't bring himself to care. He heard his phone and realised he was sent a text. His jaw tightened when he realised that it could be Kurt. Taking it out of his pocket, he opened the message. Tears were now coming easily, unlike before, and he couldn't stop them. His whole face was red and wet from being angry and crying so hard but he just stood there, staring at the phone. Three loud bangs were heard from his door and he jumped, dropping the phone on the floor. "Blaine? Can you come out here for a minute?" Wes asked, softly. It was a change from his normal loud attitude when talking to Blaine. Wiping the tears away, he unlocked the door and opened it, rushing past both Wes and David, not bothering to give them any explanation whatsoever. David sighed and went to close the door but noticed the glass next to a photo on the floor. Careful not to step on or touch any of the glass, he picked the picture up of Blaine and Kurt and frowned at it. "Do you think Kurt broke up with him?" David asked, angry at the countertenor. When he didn't get a reply he looked back at the door to find that Wes wasn't there anymore. "Even worse." Was the only thing that Wes said as he handed David the phone, showing him the image of Kurt and Sam at the motel together sent by text from Finn. He just stared at the phone disappointedly.

_Punch. Punch. Pause. Punch. Punch. Punch. _

Blaine continuously pounded on the punching bag, thoughts racing through his mind and tears still running down his face, if not harder than before. He didn't bother changing into gym clothes so he just took of his shirt and carried on in his school trousers, bare foot. Sweat dripped down his bare back but once again, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Of course he would pick Sam. He's taller. He's _blond._ Kurt's always made fun of me cause of my height. He's always liked blonds. Why did he go out with me in the first place? Kurt knew Sam way before he knew me. Why._ Punch. _Would._ Punch. _He._ Punch. _ Do that?!

"Blaine?" a soft voice from behind him called out. He could recognise the voice from a mile away. Lowering his hands, he rested his head against the bag, calming himself down.

"Go away, Kurt." He told him, calmly, still not turning around to face him. Blaine could hear Kurt taking a few more steps forward but he stopped when Blaine spun round to face him.

"What are you, deaf? Leave me alone, Kurt." Blaine was getting angrier by the minute but Kurt stood his ground.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt asked, cautiously. Blaine gave a disbelieving laugh and took off his boxing gloves, throwing them to the floor.

"You know what's wrong, Kurt!" Blaine shouted at him, making Kurt flinch. "Don't act like you don't know anything! Did you really think I wouldn't find out? That no-one would tell me?"

Kurt looked genuinely confused. Blaine tried not to let himself be fooled. "Blaine." Kurt said. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Please just tell me what you are on about so that I can fix it. I just want to make everything better."

"You can't. You can't fix this Kurt, You _cheated_ on me!" Blaine exclaimed, kicking the nearby bench, potentially bruising his foot but showing no sign of any pain. Kurt just stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you mad? Why the hell would I ever cheat on you, Blaine?!" Kurt shouted back, angry at the accusation.

"Oh, I don't know, ask Sam!" Blaine shot back, closer to Kurt then he was before. A look of realisation passed Kurt's face.

"Oh, you idiot." Kurt sighed, shaking his head. It was Blaine's turn to be confused. "What? Why am I the idiot?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms indignantly. "You're the one cheating on me."

"_Because_ smartass, I wasn't cheating on you…I trust you not to say anything to the New Directions, right?" Blaine just nodded, mutely. "Sam and his family are living at a motel because they don't have enough money. Quinn and I go over there sometimes to babysit while he goes and does his job as a pizza delivery boy. Now, you would have known that if you actually _asked_ me and didn't believe everything you-" Kurt stopped, narrowing his eyes. "Wait...How did you find out I was at the motel?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably on the spot before answering. "Finn and Rachel called me this afternoon and told me." He closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions when I didn't actually know the whole story and-"

"Just shut up and come here and give me a hug." Kurt's arms were already open and Blaine wrapped his arms around him, smiling for the first time since what seemed like forever as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Did you tell Wes and David?" Kurt asked after a moment. Blaine lifted his head to look at him in confusing. "They were glaring at me before they told me you came down here." Kurt explained. Blaine thought back to what happened earlier and winced.

"I kinda threw our picture of us in our house at the wall…and I dropped my phone on the floor. The phone had a picture of you at the motel with Sam." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll tell them it was a misunderstanding."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly on his head and moved so that they were facing each other. He wiped Blaine's wet face and rubbed his arms soothingly. "Just go take a shower and put on a shirt before you freeze to death." Kurt told him. Blaine smiled, pecked Kurt on the lips and went to pick up shirt from the bench.

"You know, you could always join me in the shower?" Blaine proposed, winking.

Kurt could only blush.

* * *

It was dinner time in the Anderson household and no matter how many times he has tried to divert the subject, Blaine always seems to have to talk about the possibility of him finding a girlfriend now that he was in McKinley. It wasn't that he never told them that the reason that he is actually at McKinley was because of his _boyfriend_ but they always hoped that he broke up with him or that he suddenly decided that they were right and it was just a phase. He was just craving a phone call or text from Kurt and was already agitated because of the fact that he didn't get to see him all day even though they went to the same school. His father was just making everything worse.

"So son, have you met a girl at McKinley yet?" Daniel Anderson asked, putting a generous amount of spaghetti on his fork. Blaine liked spaghetti. It was his favourite food. It was most probably the only good thing about the evening.

"No, sir." Blaine felt incredibly repetitive, most likely due to the fact that his dad asked the same question every dinner. Blaine rested his face on his hand, held up by his elbow and continued eating, sighing.

"Blaine, elbow off the table. And sit up straight." His mother, Lucy Anderson, reprimanded him. He did as he was told. "Sorry, mother." He mumbled, quietly.

"Now I am sure if you went out of your way to actually talk to girls-" Daniel continued. "I do talk to girls." Blaine interrupted him. "Don't interrupt me son." Daniel told him, sternly. Blaine's fists were tight, going white at the knuckles.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Blaine apologised, once again, stabbing the spaghetti with his fork. Maybe he didn't want to eat after all. His appetite was receding rapidly.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted." He glared at Blaine, who just glared at his plate, jaw tight. "Maybe you should just forget the fag and-"

"He's not a fag." Blaine whispered under his breath. Daniel seemed to have heard it. "What did you say?" He demanded. Blaine just stayed silent; his lips were a thin, straight line, desperately holding back the array of insults for his father threatening to escape his lips. He knew this would only anger his father further and that's not something he would like to see.

"Well, if you said something then you might as well say it for everyone to hear. Whispering it to yourself is called being a coward. I did not raise my kid to be a-"

"I said he's not a fag." Blaine said, more firmly this time, looking at his father dead in the eyes. Forks and knifes fell to the plates and there was an eerie silence as the two men looked at each other. "Well if he's not a fag, what is he?" Daniel asked, his knuckles were too starting to whiten. "Well?"

"He's my boyfriend." Blaine stated, angrily. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't speak inadequately of him." Daniel laughed at him, angering him even more. "The way he acts is inadequate in itself. Especially the way he is forcing it on you." Blaine stared at him incredulously. "He is not forcing _anything_ on me! In fact, if anyone was forcing anything, it would be me!" Blaine exclaimed. "I was the one who asked him to be my boyfriend; I was the one who initiated our first kiss-"

"Blaine, we don't want to hear that kind of talk at the dinner table and don't raise your voice at your father." Lucy warned him, making Blaine completely furious.

"I damn will raise my voice because you're trying to change who I am and who I love when I love Kurt." He slammed his fist on the table. Silence smothered and practically choked the household once again until Daniel broke it, speaking up.

"Go to your room." He demanded, his voice low and stern.

"My pleasure." Blaine practically growled at them, rising from the table quickly and violently causing the chair to drop on the floor and he ran up the stairs. As he ran up, the pictures of his family he saw were blurring from the tears threatening to fall. He stopped in his tracks and picked a photo up. It was a professional one, as all the others were. He and his father were wearing a suit, his mother wearing a long black dress. Admittedly, he did look quite like his father, the same hair and jaw line but he obviously inherited his mother's height. He also inherited her eyes. The eyes that he knew accepted him but were too afraid of what his father would say or do to her. He raised his son not to be a coward, but he surrounds himself with her all day. Overcome with anger he threw the picture down the stairs, satisfied when it smashed, causing a surprised gasp from his mother, who was still in the kitchen. Running towards his bedroom, he opening the door and slammed it behind him, taking a couple of deep breaths before he went to his bed and curled into foetal position. He could hear shouting from downstairs and he just hoped to any god that was out there that his mother was fighting for him. He was sobbing uncontrollably, angry for the odd hiccup or two that had found their way out of his mouth.

_Why am I crying?_, he thought angrily. _He was right. He was right all along. I'm just a coward. I need to stop crying. _Despite his inner thoughts about the crying, tears streamed down his face and he furiously rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands. His pocket vibrated and, stretching out slightly to gain more access, he took his phone out and saw he had a text from Kurt. Opening it, he saw three words that immediately stopped the tears. It immediately put a smile on his face even through the darkest of situations. Three words that he couldn't hear enough of.

_I love you _

* * *

The Lima Bean was Kurt and Blaine's usual rendezvous. They would always go there to drink coffee and just talk. They knew each others coffee orders so one of them, depending on who paid last, would go and buy the coffee while the other went and saved the table that they always sat at with only two seats. If someone was already there they would just sit at the larger tables with around four seats. Today was a day where some annoying couple acting lovey-dovey took their seat, forcing them to sit at a four seater, opposite each other. Not that Kurt and Blaine didn't act lovey-dovey all the time, it just sucked to see other couples act like that in their seat.

"Did you see the new trends for vogue?" Kurt asked, stirring his coffee slowly. "Emma Stone made her July debut." Blaine could see he wasn't really up for anything today so he kept asking questions to a minimum so that Kurt wouldn't feel the need that he always had to respond. It would only tire him out after all.

"Yeah, I did actually. Emma Stone was amazing and I saw the latest trends. I'm kind of into the whole country classics for winter 2012. If it means I can wear the old plaid blazers." He smirked, drinking his medium drip.

"Dear god, not another blazer." Kurt moaned. Blaine was about to say something when Sebastian sat down in the chair next to him.

"Hey there Blaine. Gay face." Sebastian acknowledged them both, smirking at Kurt. Blaine frowned at the insult thrown at his boyfriend but when he looked at Kurt, the countertenor was staring coolly at Sebastian, face blank. Head slightly tilted as if examining him.

"You do realise that your face is one that many meerkats recognise themselves as, right?" he asked innocently, a slight smirk on his pale face. Sebastian's own smirk fell slightly, before he regained his composure and narrowing his eyes at Kurt.

"That would actually be insulting if it didn't come from Casper the friendly ghost. Blaine, you sure your boyfriend here is alive?" He asked, pointing his thumb at Kurt. "He seems incredibly pale." He scooted closer towards Blaine, causing the boy to look a bit uncomfortable and for Kurt to glare at him.

"I like the colour on him. It's beautiful. _He's_ beautiful." Blaine said quietly. This made Kurt smile softly at him, blushing slightly.

"You mean you like the _lack _of colour on him." He retorted, looking between the both of them but getting no reaction from either of them. At that moment, an idea had entered his mind. He raised an eyebrow at Blaine before getting up and walking towards the opposite chair, next to Kurt. They both looked at him puzzled.

"Well this way, I can inspect Kurt closely myself." He explained, his arms were already around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt just stared at him as if he was demented.

"Get the hell off me." Kurt tried to shrug the arm off of his shoulder but it just tightened its grip. Speaking of tightening its grip, Blaine's hands had tightened around the coffee cup. It would probably spill if he tightened them any further. Kurt noticed this and looked away from Sebastian.

"Come on, look at me. I want to see that pretty face." Sebastian cooed at him. Kurt snapped his head back to face him with disgust.

"So first I have a 'gay face' and now it's pretty?" Kurt spat at him, incredulous. "Are you really that desperate?" The insults were sliding off Sebastian's back but every time he leered at Kurt, Blaine's patience would get pushed a little too far. Every time Kurt glanced around the coffee shop uncomfortably, Blaine would feel the urge to stand up and punch Sebastian in the face. Then Sebastian touched Kurt's face. His _boyfriend's _face. Before anything could be registered by any of the boys, Blaine had already stood up, grabbed Sebastian by his blazer lapels and had his pressed up against the wall.

"Don't _touch_ my boyfriend." He growled through gritted teeth, bringing Sebastian forward and slamming him back up against the wall. "Do you understand?" Sebastian just smirked at him.

"Well you certainly wasn't complaining when I was touching your face." He commented.

"I could handle it. I wasn't going to do anything. I knew you I could handle myself if you tried anything. You're just lucky Kurt has patience. I on the other hand-"

Blaine felt a hand rest on his shoulder and turned around to face Kurt. Kurt just kissed him softly on the lips and whispered "He's not worth it." Putting an arm through Blaine's, Kurt pulled him to the direction of the exit. "Let's go to my house and watch some Disney movies, hmm?" Kurt suggested, happy about the fact that his boyfriend had just stood up for him in jealousy.

"Can we watch Mulan?"

"Sure thing."

"…and the Little Mermaid?"

"Of course."

"…and-"

"Blaine."

"That sounds absolutely perfect, beautiful."

* * *

Blaine walked through the corridors of McKinley high, towards his locker. He was still slightly tired and sleepy because he was ill the previous few days but he was still smiling. Unfortunately, he had caught the flu off of Mercedes, who caught it off of Tina, who caught it off of Mike, who caught it off of Puck, who caught it off of some girl that he hooked up with on the weekend, so he stayed home to end the chain of illness. Lying in bed all week with a box of tissues and a stack of vogue magazines wasn't much fun, especially since Kurt only visited him for the first day and not any of the others due to the amount of homework he pilled up. That sparked Blaine's curiosity because he was sure that Kurt was always on top of his homework no matter how many things he had to do that week. He should have inquired. He should have asked him why he didn't do any of the homework. Why he didn't want to come over. Maybe things would have turned out differently.

When he got to his locker, he took out all of his necessary books for the day and made his way to Kurt's locker to meet him as he did every morning. As he turned the corner, he realised that Kurt wasn't there. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but spotted Mercedes and Tina talking by their respective lockers. When they spotted him walking towards them, he noticed how they looked at each other hesitantly before smiling at him.

"Hey, Blaine. How are you?" Mercedes asked, gently. It was as if he just recovered from a deadly disease. The flu wasn't that bad.

"I'm great, Mercedes. What about you?" he asked in a happy manner as he did everyday. Mercedes gave another look to Tina, this time with a bit of confusion.

"I'm fine, Blaine…" She replied. Blaine looked at Tina and smiled.

"How about you, Tina? Are you OK?" he asked kindly. Tina stared blankly at him.

"You do know what happened to Kurt, right? Or are you just pretending it didn't happen?" she asked, bluntly. Mercedes nudged her in the ribs and gave her a disapproving look. Blaine's could've sworn that his heart had stopped for a second and swallowed before asking, "What happened to Kurt?

For the last time, they both glanced at each other before taking his arms and dragging him down the corridor. Being the gentleman that he was, he didn't bother fighting them and let them take him wherever they wanted to. Even if they refused to answer the multiple questions he asked on the way there. When they got to their destination, Blaine looked up at the door to see that it was one of the French classrooms. When he looked to them in confusion, they only pointed at the door. Sighing, he gently opened it to see an empty class room. Then he looked to the last line of desks at the back and found the boy that he had been looking for buried in his notebooks, writing something down. With one last look at the girls, he entered the classroom and walked towards the boy. When he got to the desk, he pulled out a chair from the desk in front and sat down. Kurt looked up, startled at the sound of the chair scraping against the floor and stared at Blaine, slightly in shock. The sight broke Blaine's heart.

Kurt's lips had nasty splits on the top and the bottom lip, both slightly swollen. His cheeks were badly bruised; he looked like a painting. His normal pale complexion was vandalized with black, blue and purple markings. There was a long gash from his cheek that stopped at the edge of his mouth, with stitches, probably to reduce the scarring. Blaine looked to Kurt's neck which also had bruises but they were finger-shaped. That's what made Blaine's blood boil the most.

"Kurt…What…what happened to you?!" he asked, incredulously. "When did this happen? Why didn't you call me? Who did this?!" Blaine's questions were flying right past Kurt who was still staring at his notebook. He bit his lip but winced at the pain so he decided against it. Blaine noticed.

"Shit Kurt…" he whispered. Banging his fist against the table and earning a flinch from Kurt, Blaine got up out of his chair and started yelling. "I don't understand why you didn't call me, Kurt! I could have helped you!"

He shoved the chair that he was sitting on over and it made a loud noise as it hit the floor. Closing his eyes and practically cowering in fear, Kurt held on to his desk tightly, wishing for the moment to hurry up and be over. Oblivious to Kurt's discomfort, Blaine continued. Desks were kicked out of the way, chairs were pushed over and fists were punching walls. This seemed to go on for a while before Blaine got tired and sunk down the wall in defeat. When he looked to Kurt, the boy still had his eyes shut but not as tightly as before and his arms were crossed. Blaine noticed the tear that slowly rolled down Kurt's cheek and put his face in his hands knowing that he was the one that put it there.

"Kurt. Babe. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…It's just that…We get called names everyday Kurt! We're called fags or fairies or whatever name their imbecilic brains have come up with these days! We've let it become physical, Kurt! They throw all our books off the desk! We are getting slammed into lockers! And now…" Blaine threw his arms up in defeat. "And now this. This is just going to get worse and worse until someone…until…until someone is dead, Kurt. We can't let that happen."

"What do you suppose I do, Blaine?! Do you think I _want_ to get beaten up or taunted every day of high school?!" Kurt asked, now up from his chair and standing a bit in front of Blaine. "I didn't _choose_ this, Blaine!"

"I know, Kurt…I know." Blaine whispered, brokenly. "But we need to stick together through this. So we can make the rest of it easier. Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt ran a hand down his face and sat down next to Blaine on the floor. Sighing, he leant his head on Blaine's shoulder and put his arm around Blaine's. "You don't have to worry about me Blaine. You knowing now or you knowing earlier won't change anything. It happened. Move on."

"I could have made you feel better. Moral support while you were at the hospital, getting those stitches for your cheek. I could have been there to hold your hand." Blaine told him, voice cracking every so often. Kurt quickly kissed him on the cheek and got up, putting a hand out in front of him for Blaine to hold.

"Then hold it now. Hold it through the hallways. Show them that we don't care, Blaine. We will take what they dish out and we will work our way through it. With our heads held high." Kurt said, smiling. "…and hurry up before the teacher comes in here to find this mess and blames us."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and took his hand. Together, they walked through the hallways, bruised and battered…but with their heads held high.

* * *

The hallways were noisy as it were every morning with teenagers rushing past trying to get to their lessons or trying to talk to their friends before period 1. Like every morning, Blaine walked towards Kurt locker with his books in his hands and a smile on his face. The smile soon left as soon as he saw Azimo in front of him with a slushy in his hand, a grin and around a dozen footballers behind him. Before he could do anything, purple slush was flying out from the cup towards his face and had drenched Blaine's outfit, possibly staining it. He wiping the slush out of his eyes. It was his first slushy. It was _cold. _

"Nothing to smile about now huh, hobbit lady?" Azimo called out behind him, earning high-fives and pats on the back from the other footballers. Sighing, he headed towards the nearest male restroom before he was stopped by Rachel and Mercedes, who dragged him to the female restroom instead. When his face showed discomfort, Rachel put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You're gay. No-one cares if you're in here. Kurt comes in here all the time." She explained, taking him to one of the sinks and gently guiding his head under the taps. She turned the water on and worked on getting the slush out of his hair.

"I never knew a slushy could be that…painful. It was like…" Blaine couldn't find the words. Mercedes spoke up. "Like getting bitch-slapped by an ice berg?" She offered. He turned his head slightly to look at her. That's _exactly _what it felt like. "That's how Kurt always explained it. We thought it fit."

"It does."

They stayed there in silence for a moment before Blaine remembered something. "Oh crap. I don't have any gel in my locker. I'm _not _going to lessons looking like Frodo from Lord of the Rings." Mercedes and Rachel chuckled at that. "I'm serious. I want to go home!"

"Don't be silly, Blaine. I'm sure Kurt has something in his locker. It's like a beauty shop in there." Rachel laughed, bringing Blaine's head back up when she took out all of the slush.

"Wow…you kind of do look like a hobbit. I mean…you're short…and you have curly hair." Blaine glared at her and shook his head like a dog out of a bath, spraying water at her. She frowned at him as Mercedes rolled her eyes and pulled both of them out of the restroom by their arms. When they got out, the hallway was empty and Blaine and Rachel were still glaring at each other but looked to Mercedes when she stopped in her tracks and stared wide-eyed down the hallway. They followed her line of sight and saw the football players surrounding Kurt. They watched as Karofsky slammed Kurt into the locker and he fell to the ground. Blaine went to help but was pulled back by both Rachel and Mercedes.

"There's too many of them. If you go you will just get beaten up." Mercedes whispered to him.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just watch him get beaten up?!" he whispered back at her, trying to set his arms free. The girls just shared a look and held on tightly. Three of the football players took out slushy's and poured them over the boy on the floor. Laughing and hitting each other as if it's one big joke. This made Blaine angrier and he pulled out of the girls grasp, running towards the group. Pushing his way through the jocks, he finally got to Kurt on the floor and helped him to stand.

"What is wrong with you people? You think this is funny? You are _cowards_! You are fighting a person that won't fight back. Do you think you're better than him? 'cause you're not! You're just afraid." He shouted at them, holding Kurt safely behind him. The jocks looked at each other with amused expressions before turning back to Blaine. "And what are you going to do about it, hobbit?" Karofsky sneered at him. That was the last straw for Blaine. He ran towards Karofsky and pushed him up against the locker, holding him by his letterman jacket. The rest of the footballers soon sprung into action and pushed Blaine off him sending him crashing to the ground in front of Kurt.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Coach Beiste shouted from the end of the hallway. When the footballers caught sight of her, they all ran the opposite direction after glaring at the boys. Coach Beiste walked towards them and gave a hand to help Blaine back on his feet. When he was standing, the coach patted him on his shoulder and winked. "That was brave but next time, try picking on someone your own size, son. For your sake." Was all she said before walking off towards the direction that the football players ran.

Blaine turned around to face Kurt and found him looking at him with a small smile. There was something in his eyes that he could quite put a finger on.

"What?" he asked self consciously. Kurt grinned at him.

"Nothing." He replied. "Come on, Frodo. We have to wash my hair out and get you some gel for those curls." Blaine groaned.

"When is this hobbit joke going to blow over?"

"Never."

* * *

There was a time, however, when it wasn't Blaine who lost his temper.

Mr. Shuester entered the choir room and clapped his hands. "OK everyone! Now I have a duet so if a girl and a boy can audition that would be great! The song is…drum roll, Finn!" Finn, who was already at the drum kit, started a drum roll and stopped when Mr. Shuester exclaimed, "Oh Darling by Plug in Stereo!"

There were whoops of appreciation filling the room but none of the males looked like they wanted to be the lead. "OK." Mr. Shuester started. "Which girl wants to audition?" Rachel, of course, Tina and Mercedes volunteered and Mr shuester nodded at them. "Alright-y then. Tomorrow after school I will hold the auditions in the auditorium."

"Berry, you _know _I will get the part so I don't know why you're auditioning." Mercedes said to Rachel, who rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I think the song fits my voice very well. I think I should get it. I don't get solos that much anyway…" Tina pitched in from her corner under Mike's arm. It was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes.

"Are you kidding? That song is _perfect_for my voice."

"OK." Mr. Shuester dragged the word out. "What about the guys?"

Only Blaine put his hand up.

"Oh well that makes things easier then. Blaine is the-"

"Actually I would like to audition, too." Finn's voice was heard from the drums. Everyone looked to him in confusion. Finn doesn't usually audition for anything unless Rachel makes him. "What? Can't I audition? Or is it always going to be Mr. Perfect getting the solos now?" Blaine flinched at that but smiled nonetheless. "Nah, that's awesome, Finn. I'd love to go up against you." Blaine told him, kindly. Finn glared at him. "Why? So that you can watch me lose? Does that make you feel good about yourself?" Finn sneered at him. "That's not what I said, Finn…" Blaine said quietly. The rest of the club stayed quiet, not wanted to interfere. "But that's what you meant, isn't it?" Finn asked, still glaring at him in distaste. Blaine looked down in embarrassment. He was being put down in front of the whole glee club. Why was this happening to him?

Mr. Shuester interrupted the moment. "Boys, settle down. I'm sure that's not what Blaine meant, Finn." He told him sternly. "Now that there is going to be two male-"

"No." Kurt snapped out of no-where. Mr. Shuester stared at him surprised, mouth open slightly.

"No?" He asked, confused. Kurt got up from his seat next to Blaine and walked over to Finn, who was staring at the glaring boy wide-eyed.

"No. Finn is not going to be auditioning." Kurt declared adamantly, crossing his arms. Finn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What? Why not?" Finn asked, slightly angry.

"_Because _you only want the part because Blaine is auditioning for it, don't you?!" Kurt asked, very angry. Blaine got up from his seat and stood behind Kurt.

"Kurt, It's really alright. I'll just go up against-"

"No, Blaine. It's not alright." Kurt turned to Finn. "Listen, you have got to stop hating on my boyfriend just because he is better than you! It's immature, Finn!"

"I am not hating on him, he's just acting like a big shot when really, he's not. You're new Blaine, I get it. But we're not like you! You don't belong here! You-"

Before Finn could finish his sentence, Kurt already pushed him so that he tripped over his chair and fell onto the ground. Mr. Shuester stepped forward and tried to help Finn up whilst Blaine and the rest of the glee club tried to get Kurt to calm down and stop him from potentially killing Finn. "Kurt, come on. Calm down, it's OK." Blaine said to him soothingly, rubbing his arms up and down. Kurt just glared at Finn before walking out of the choir room and Blaine followed him out. Kurt continued walking until he got to his car and he opened the door.

"You going home?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yes." Was his only answer.

"You know you don't have to get angry at me. I never did anything." Blaine defended himself, opening the passenger seat door and sliding in. Kurt sighed.

"I know and I'm not mad at you. Finn just…really gets on my nerves." Kurt concluded turning the car on. He looked to Blaine. "You coming with?"

"That was the plan." Kurt smiled and they rode off towards Kurt's house, smiles on their faces and happy to know that they will always protect each other.

No matter what.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I appreciate it.  
Please tell me what you think of it by reviewing :3**

**Over and out!**

**Sanaa x  
**


End file.
